


Raven Magic

by Mikey_The_Unicorn



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_The_Unicorn/pseuds/Mikey_The_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His apprentice, as Medivh had discovered a few weeks ago, much to Moroes and his amusement, had only been capable of transforming himself into a tiny, fluffy little raven. The image of the baby bird squawking miserably and bouncing around Medivh’s meticulously groomed hair, plucking out the bright pink rollers, had Moroes in – dignified, by the by – stitches.<br/>“This is not funny!” the mage snapped. “This, this is a matter of, of life and death!”<br/>“With all due respect, sir, it is a matter of a baby raven and your hair, not life and death.”<br/>Medivh ignored his old friend's dry quip.</p>
<p>When a series of shenanigans leads to Khadgar being stuck in the form of a little raven, it's up to Medivh and Moroes to return him to his human form with the help of their friends.<br/>A simple task, of course, for the Guardian of Tirisfal and his ancient Castellan of Karazhan.<br/>Except that no one has anticipated the amount of trouble that the scruffy baby raven could get himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this is a crack fic that is most definitely NOT meant to be taken seriously. Yes, I'm not going to lie, it is loosely based off my childhood favourite of 'Possum Magic', a staple in the literary diets of young Aussies.   
> Please note that despite seeing the movie like, three times, owning the novelisation, and maintaining a healthy rank of 15 in Hearthstone, I know like negative two things about the WoW universe. So forgive me for that [please].  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Medivh knew something was wrong when he woke up and found his curlers upon the floor.

Staggering over to the mirror, he tried to hold back a gasp of horror when he realised his usually perfect, meticulously straightened, lovingly brushed, and all-round FABULOUS hair resembled a bird’s nest.

Sobbing quietly to himself, the Guardian of Tirisfal pawed at his hair in vain. Oh Light, was that a split end? A tangle! Another one! Unable to hold it back any longer, he threw his head back dramatically and let out a howl that echoed around the tower.

A clattering came from above as his errant apprentice, Khadgar, tumbled out of his bed and burst into the room. “Sir!” he squeaked as Moroes, the ancient castellan of Karazhan hurried in after him, looking uncommonly dishevelled. “What’s happened? Is something wrong? Was there an attack? Is it the-” He fell silent, and his face went beet red as Moroes coughed uncomfortably. “Oh.”

“My hair!” wailed Medivh, tears springing to his eyes as he collapsed in an boneless heap upon the cold stone floor. “It is just awful! Some nefarious villain has crept in by the light of moon and _ruined_ my pride and joy!”

Khadgar, still beet red, shuffled his hastily booted feet. Moroes, ever vigilant, gazed at him steadily, and then back at Medivh’s mess of hair.  His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and Khadgar’s face began to break out in a nervous sweat as it, against all odds, took on an even redder tone.

[After all, Moroes had been bound to Karazhan to serve the Guardians of Azeroth. He was aeons old, and held an infinite wisdom within his pale eyes and greying hair. There was very little he had not seen before, and that very little did not take long to be spotted by the keen eyes of the castellan.]

“Guardian,” he said smoothly, brushing errant wrinkles out of his robe as he strode forwards. “Allow me.” Long, delicate fingers searched amongst the tangled mat of hair as Medivh sobbed wretchedly, occasionally beating his fists against the floor and, once or twice, even rolling upon the floor like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Moroes, Light bless him, remained cool and composed despite those regular interruptions of a most undignified nature.

Finally, those searching fingers stilled, having caught up to their quarry. “Interesting,” Moroes mused, shooting the young apprentice huddled in the corner an accusatory glare. Deftly, he pulled out a single black feather, shining dully in the early morning sun. “It seems to be the feather of a raven. A _fledgling_ raven.”

Medivh put two and two together and got a wayward apprentice in return. Blue-green eyes furious, he turned to a cowering Khadgar with a stormy expression on his face. “ _You!_ ” he screeched, arcane magic crackling at his fingertips. “You, you _dared_ to _nest_ in my _hair!_ ” Moroes, thoroughly enjoying the show, made no attempt to help the wailing apprentice as he fled bolts of bright blue that plummeted from the raging mage’s hands. Smugly, he settled in an alcove. _That’ll teach the little brat to go snooping around in my cleaning supplies._

“I’m sorry!” Khadgar squealed fearfully, attempting to protect his head as he stumbled around clumsily. “I was just practicing the transformation!”

The Guardian paused, the throb of magical energy slowing to a low hum. “You what?”

“I was practicing the transformation,” Khadgar whimpered again, hair now almost as ruffled as Medivh’s and scruffy whiskers singed. “And I sort of just…gravitated to the softest thing I could find.”

His apprentice, as Medivh had discovered a few weeks ago, much to Moroes and his amusement, had only been capable of transforming himself into a tiny, fluffy little raven. The image of the baby bird squawking miserably and bouncing around Medivh’s meticulously groomed hair, plucking out the bright pink rollers, had Moroes in – _dignified_ , by the by – stitches.

“This is not funny!” the mage snapped. “This, this is a matter of, of life and death!”

“With all due respect, sir, it is a matter of a baby raven and your hair, not life and death.”

Medivh ignored his old friend’s dry quip. “You horrid, scruffy little pup,” he hissed, blue energy once again crackling between his hands and Khadgar’s eyes darted around for a hiding place amongst the fallen books and toppled shelves.

“Raven,” sniggered Moroes, once again, may I add, with dignity. Medivh glared at him and in that time, Khadgar panicked terribly and there was a solid flash of electric blue and a poof of smoke.

When the haze cleared, the two older men leaned in to peer down at a small, dull black bundle of feathers and fluff.

“Oh my Light,” mumbled Moroes, picking up the indignantly peeping Khadgar. “He’s adorable.”

The arcane in Medivh’s hands faded away as he reached over to boop his apprentice on his little beak. “He is indeed,” he said with wonder, eyes softening. “Was I that tiny once?”

“You were,” Moroes replied, reminiscing fondly. “You used to patter after your master and yell at him until he gave you worms.”

There was something akin to a record screech. “ _Worms_?” Medivh asked, turning a faint shade of green. “I used to beg for _worms?_ ” Even Khadgar, raven-like as he was, voiced his displeasure.

“Indeed,” Moroes said, robes whispering as he cupped the little raven in his hands. Medivh, still a faint shade of green, turned away and tried not to munt upon his forlorn looking hair curlers that still dotted the floor. “No matter,” he mumbled, before letting out a weary sigh. “Khadgar, you can change back now. I’m not mad at you anymore. But you are, however, to clean up this mess.”

Looking at the warzone of hair ornaments, dusty tomes, and sadly sagging bookshelves, the baby raven let out a dismayed chirp, before shaking himself and covering his fluffy form with blue light. There was a thrum of energy, and then…

Nothing.

Frowning, Medivh and Moroes squinted at Khadgar’s feathered form, which was letting out ear-piercing squeaks of panic. “Oh my,” the mage murmured, amusement lighting up his strange eyes. “My wayward apprentice appears to be…stuck.”

“Stuck?” the castellan mused. “Dear, oh dear.” He shot Medivh a look, one that was responded to with an equally worried seeming one. Khadgar peeped uncertainly up at them.

“Well, if he can’t change back on his own…” Moroes shook his head mournfully. “You know what this means, old friend.”

“Oh yes, old friend,” Medivh replied, a wicked smile breaking out across his face. “I know exactly what this means.”

Khadgar was suddenly very afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> Whewww. Please comment, leave kudos, validate me, and I will be back with more as well as horrific tales of woe and a uni AU.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed that, and come visit me at my tumblr: littlejuri.   
> Signing out,  
> Mikey_the_Unicorn


End file.
